The present invention is concerned with improvments in terminal blocks of the type commonly used for connecting telephone and like communications circuits.
Terminal blocks of the foregoing type typically consist of a number of rows of terminals to provide a generally rectangular array of terminals projecting from opposite faces of the terminal block. Along opposed margins of the terminal block are fanning strips for receiving wires which are connected to the terminals. Generally, there is a buildup of conductor wires at the terminals that are adjacent to the fanning strips because the faces of the terminal block are not relieved or otherwise provided with sufficient space to accommodate all of the conductor wires. A buildup of wires along the face of the block adjacent to the terminals sometimes results in damage to the wires when a conductor is inserted into a nearby terminal using insertion tools of known types.